


Outsmarted

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bucky thinks he's hilarious, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Outside Canon, Trolling, and he kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Bucky thinks he's hilarious, and he kind of is. But he's still a troll.





	Outsmarted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Birthday ficlet for [velvetjinx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). <3

"A surprise. For me. On Christmas." Steve eyed the elevator doors warily as it rose toward the Avengers' common floor. "Should I be worried, JARVIS?"

"I am not sure, Captain," the AI answered.

That was definitely _not_ helping. Steve forced back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Bucky had been acting strange lately, and whatever this surprise was, Steve was damned sure the two were tied together.

The elevator slowed to a stop a moment later, and he took a steadying breath. JARVIS' apprehension -- or more accurately, his indecision, which Steve had never seen before -- was setting him on edge.

When the doors opened, the floor was quiet. Apparently deserted for all that JARVIS had told him Bucky was here.

Had the Soldier decided to make another appearance? Steve bit back a wince.

A quiet huff of breath from behind the sofa stopped him in his tracks. He paused for a beat, debating how to respond. He was pretty sure that was Bruce, but what the hell?

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Bucky tackled him to the floor -- Steve recognised the feeling of that body against his own in an instant -- and the others piled on top of them, laughing and shouting happily, as Steve went down with a surprised 'oof'.

"Happy birthday," Natasha said, voice as calm as always, and Steve blinked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's not my birthday."

Tony tutted at him. "Please. No one ever bought that nonsense about you _actually_ being born on the fourth of July. Pure propaganda."

Steve suddenly smelled a Bucky-shaped rat when his friend started laughing at him as silently as he could manage. "But ... I was?"

Bucky laughed harder and Barton pushed himself up into a sitting position to glare at the ass. "Barnes, you are such a goddamn troll."

Bruce shrugged. "I thought it was fun."

Tony sniffed. "I am never believing another word that comes out of his mouth."

"Smarter that way," Steve agreed.

Thor peered out of the communal kitchen, and Steve had to wonder how the man had been so quiet for so long. "Come my friends!" He called to them, "let us eat the cake! It is the proper time of year for feasting and merriment!"


End file.
